A Friendly Massage
by RickHammersteel
Summary: Roy helps Riza de-stress after an embarrassing mishap.


Roy Mustang frowned as he watched his Lieutenant from afar, sitting alone on a bed in his hotel room. They had recieved an assignment from the Fuhrer to the town of Aquroya to investigate a dangerous phantom theif known as Psiren.

Aquroya was known for being a city built on various canals, with some of the main forms of transportation being by specially provided canoes. The beautiful and unique archetecture are what normally drew tourists to it.

Unfortunately, it seems that the city was sinking. That Riza had pointed out. It was a shame, really, it's a nice vacation spot. At least, for those not named Flame Alchemist. It wasn't enough that the hotel had made Roy and Riza share a room, it was that the thief was causing him no end of trouble.

Yes, embarrasingly, Roy was thwarted by the phantom theif by her usage of a strange form of alchemy on her breasts. That, he could handle. After all, he was a professional man who could keep his perversions in check.

The same, unfortunately, could not be said of his troops, who were too stunned to do anything. He would reprimand Havoc later.

No, it was not the sight of boobs that got him, it was that she got him wet.

Er, she used her alchemy to slam a boat into the water, getting him and his gloves wet, is what I meant.

This caused him to curse his uselessness in water. Usually, this is where Riza Hawkeye would come in to save his ass. However, it turned out that the theif had managed to get the drop on her, knocking her out with a well-placed strike to the back, that caused her to hit her head on the railing she had perched herself on.

This was truly an embarrassing moment for the military.

So now here we are, our two characters alone in a hotel room licking their wounded prides. Roy sat in a chair, a shadow forming over him as he saw Riza looking out the window. He couldn't help but be a little worried about her. Riza was normally better than this. She should have been able to handle Psiren without much issue, and yet the thief got the drop on her.

"Lieutentant." Roy spoke up.

"I know sir, I failed." Riza said, turning to look at him,"I should have been more careful." her face kept an air of professionalism to it.

Roy laced his fingers together,"... You're usually more careful than this.'

The woman turned to look out the window,"I had something on my mind, Colonel."

Roy moved closer to her, his eyes trailing along the back of her shirt,"What were you thinking about?"

"... these people love her, Colonel." Riza said,"They say that she brings in new tourists with her crimes." She sighed,"And I've noticed the state of the city. This place doesn't have long to live."

Roy nodded, his hand moving towards her shoulders,"While she brings in tourism, she is still a criminal. You know she must be stopped."

"I am aware, si-" Riza let out a gasp as Roy began to rub her shoulders,"Roy, what are you doing?"

Roy's hands began to knead her shoulders slowly and thoroughly,"Remember when me and Maes had that assignment in South City?"

Riza stifleed a moan as Roy began to move down her back, his hands slowly making circles into her spine,"When... you had to go undercover?"

"We had to become masseurs." Roy whispered as he moved closer to her body, his face nearing the side of her face as his hands began rubbing her sides. They began to move closer to the hem of her shirt.

"Roy," Riza whispered as Roy leaned into her ear,"This is against regulation."

Roy whispered into her ear, sending a brush of air through it,"Since when have we cared about regulation... _Riza." _he nibbled on her ear as his hands began to slowly remove her shirt.

Riza smirked as she undid her belt, loosening her pants as Roy gently moved her down to the bed.

* * *

Havoc whistled as he and Fuery walked to the Colonel's hotel room. Or rather, they did, only to be stopped by some... moaning sounds from the room.

They were privy to the noises like,"Oh, Roy!"

"Mmm, so soft..."

Havoc blinked,"Uh..."

Fuery scoffed,"Havoc, remember when we heard those noises before? Ed nearly killed us for thinking dirty! Mustang must be giving her a massage!"

Havoc frowned,"Okay..." he lightly rapped on the door.

"It's open." Roy said.

Havoc opened the door,"Sir, we-"

He stared at the bed, noticing that Roy was laying on top of Riza. Both were inexplicably shirtless,"Uh..."

"Out with it, Havoc." Roy said.

Havoc looked between the two,"Uh..."

"Out with it." Hawkeye glared at him.

"I found more information on Psiren. I'll... get back to you..." He closed the door and glared at Fuery.

Fuery pushed up his glasses," What?" he scoffed,"I think you have a dirty mind." he opened the door.

Sure enough, Roy and Riza were fully dressed, and sitting on opposite beds,"What is it Fuery?"

The glasses wearing man turned to his friend with a frown.

"B-But they were-" Havoc sputtered, before hanging his head,"I'll be going..."

* * *

**A/N: **This fic is partially inspired by another fic my mother wrote.


End file.
